


Three is key

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I like this ship, Julerosenoir, Ladyjulerose, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: Lady Noire is having a rough time and some time spent with her girlfriends is all that's needed





	Three is key

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

Lady Noire was having a particularly rough time today, not just one Akuma attacked today, but three! One after another. She and Mister Bug had no time to relax in between fights either. Hawkmoth was preying on anyone he could get his hands on. He was getting desperate, which meant they could be towards the end of their drawn out battle with the villain. She and her partner had just finished off the third Akuma of the day, and were resting upon one of the various rooftops of Paris. The black and green clad hero looked over at Mister Bug, weariness shining in her eyes. "You go home, get some rest. I'll stay out for a bit and make sure another Akuma isn't sent out." She gave him a tired smile, only to get a frown in return.

"M'lady, you need a break more than I do, I can manage taking the first shift, how about we switch off when it begins to turn dark? Tomorrow is Sunday so there's no school to have to be up early for." Mister Bug suggested, gently shooing Lady Noire away. "Go on, I'm sure you're girlfriends are worried about you by now." He tossed her a wink, standing up with a stretch. 

Lady Noire blushed at the mention of her girlfriends. She hadn't even thought that they might be worried about her. "Thanks, bug boy. I'll meet you back here at dusk." She gave him a salute before jumping to the next roof, running towards the Couffaine's houseboat. A grin spread across her face when the boat came into her view. She hopped off the roof and only the boat, glancing around for her two favorite girls. "Rose? Jules?" She called,taking a few hesitant steps forward. Her smile turned loving when she heard footsteps coming up to the boats top half. Juleka and Rose poked their heads out, smiles on their faces when they saw Lady Noire.

Rose basically ran up to the hero, enveloping her in a tight hug. She covered the girls face with kisses, causing a giggle to come from Lady Noire. "Hey, hey what's all this about?" She asked as Juleka came over and embraced the two tightly as well. 

When they let go of each other, Juleka gave Lady Noire a once over, as if making sure she wasn't hurt. "You fought three Akumas today, we worry about you when you have to fight one, let alone three." The raven haired girl said, glancing away with a blush on her face. Rose nodded, bouncing on the heels for her feet.

"We were so worried about you! Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want us to get you anything?" The blonde piped up, but Lady Noire shook her head. 

"I'm alright, thank you. It was exhausting but Mister Bug and I took care of it. There's no need for you to worry." She pecked both of her girls on the cheek, stretching out her arms. "I have some time before I have to meet with Mister Bug again, if you give me a minute to let Plagg recharge we can go do a little shopping and get some dinner like you guys wanted to do today." The other two nodded at her words, letting Lady Noire slip into the crew cabin of the boat and detransforn. Plagg glared at her,holding out his tiny kwami paws.

"You know going out on dates with your little girlfriends requires extra energy, Marinette." He grinned as she placed half of a cheese danish in his paws. 

"I hope that will suffice your needs?" She chuckled, sitting down with a heavy yawn as Plagg munched on his snack. She was grateful the kwami was okay with her using his powers to he with Rose and Juleka, Marinette didn't want to reveal who she was behind the mask to them, they had never shown much interest in her civilian form as anything other than a friend, and she valued that, but wanted more. She loved Juleka and Rose. They made her happier than she had been in a long time. 

"As long as I can have more when we get home, this will do for now." He said with a mouthful of pastry. Plagg swallowed the last of it, patting his stomach. "That was delicious, but next time use more camembert." Marinette rolled her eyes at him, standing back up.

"Alright, Plagg, claws out!" Her transformation washed over her in a green light. Lady Noire guessed it must've shown through the floorboards as Rose poked her head down to see if she was ready. 

"All ready?" The blonde asked getting a nod from tube hero.She held out her hand for Lady Noire to take as they made their way back to Juleka. Once they got to her, Rose took Juleka's hand in her free one,swinging both girls arms gently. 

The three of them wandered around Paris for a few hours, pointing out this and that, eventually they did stop for dinner, but got it to go so no one would interrupt them for an autograph or picture with Lady Noire. The trio was sitting on one of the rooftops, Lady Noire having brought them up there. "I'm going to have to get going soon, so I'll drop you guys off at your places." She said, a bit sadly. She didn't want to leave, but it had to be done. Mister Bug couldn't stay up all night just so she could spend more time with Rose and Juleka. The other two girls nodded understandingly. 

"We get it, Noire, we'll spend time together tomorrow." Juleka reassured, as Lady Noire picked her up bridal style, something Juleka still wasn't used to, and set her on the ground. Lady Noire retrieved Rose in the same manner and began to walk them home. They reached Juleka's house boat first, Lady Noire leaving the pretty girl with a parting kiss. She then took Rose home, carrying the petite girl across the rooftops of Paris. She also have Rose a goodbye kiss before jumping off in the direction she knew Mister Bug would be. She felt better after spending time with the two girls she loved, the worries of the day having been put behind her. She was ready to take on the whole world if she needed to, especially if it meant protecting them. A warm smile was on her face by the time she reached Mister Bug

"You look a lot better, have a nice time?" The red and black spotted hero asked, hands on his hips. Lady Noire rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. 

"Ya I did, thanks for taking the first watch. I really needed that break more than I thought. Now you go, you need some rest too." She said, settling down on the roof to watch the city of Paris tuck itself in for the night. As she turned her head though, she noticed her partner had try to leave. Lady Noire cocked her head to the side. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern crossing her face.

Mister Bug nodded, a sheepish smile on his face. "Ya I'm alright. I just really like to see you happy, and the fact that Rose and Juleka make you happy, makes me happy." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Lady Noire groaned and shoved him towards the next roof.

"Go on you stubborn bug, being a sad sap doesn't suit you." She teased, waving as he jumped away. Lady Noire, once Mister Bug was out of sight, turned her eyes in the direction of the Seine, a smile on her face as she thought of the wonderful time she was going to have tomorrow with her two beautiful girlfriends.


End file.
